villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
This Is America
"This Is America" is a 2018 song by actor/rapper Donald "Childish Gambino" Glover. In the music video, it features a man shooting people in an exaggerated depiction of American stereotypes. The song was performed by Childish Gambino (who also played the protagonist), with rappers Quavo, Young Thug, 21 Savage, BlocBoy JB, Slim Jxmmi, and a chorus providing backup. Lyrics Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away We just wanna party Party just for you We just want the money Money just for you (Yeah) I know you wanna party Party just for free Girl, you got me dancin' (Girl, you got me dancin') Dance and shake the frame (Yeah) We just wanna party (Yeah) Party just for you (Yeah) We just want the money (Yeah) Money just for you (You) I know you wanna party (Yeah) Party just for free (Yeah) Girl, you got me dancin' (Girl, you got me dancin', yeah) Dance and shake the frame (Ooh) This is America Don't catch you slippin' now Don't catch you slippin' now Look what I'm whippin' now This is America (Woo) Don't catch you slippin' now Don't catch you slippin' now Look what I'm whippin' now This is America (Skrrt, skrrt, woo) Don't catch you slippin' now (Ayy) Look how I'm livin' now Police be trippin' now (Woo) Yeah, this is America (Woo, ayy) Guns in my area (Word, my area) I got the strap (Ayy, ayy) I gotta carry 'em Yeah, yeah, I'ma go into this (Ugh) Yeah, yeah, this is guerilla (Woo) Yeah, yeah, I'ma go get the bag Yeah, yeah, or I'ma get the pad Yeah, yeah, I'm so cold like, yeah (Yeah) I'm so dope like, yeah (Woo) We gon' blow like, yeah (Straight up, uh) Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, tell somebody You go tell somebody Grandma told me Get your money, Black man (Get your— Black man) Get your money, Black man (Get your—Black man) Get your money, Black man (Get your—Black man) Get your money, Black man (Get your—Black man) Black man This is America (Woo, ayy) Don't catch you slippin' now (Woo, woo, don't catch you slippin' now) Don't catch you slippin' now (Ayy, woah) Look what I'm whippin' now (Slime!) This is America (Yeah, yeah) Don't catch you slippin' now (Woah, ayy) Don't catch you slippin' now (Ayy, woo) Look what I'm whippin' now (Ayy) Look how I'm geekin' out (Hey) I'm so fitted (I'm so fitted, woo) I'm on Gucci (I'm on Gucci) I'm so pretty (Yeah, yeah, woo) I'm gon' get it (Ayy, I'm gon' get it) Watch me move (Blaow) This a celly (Ha) That's a tool (Yeah) On my Kodak (Woo) Black Ooh, know that (Yeah, know that, hold on) Get it (Woo, get it, get it) Ooh, work it Hunnid bands, hunnid bands, hunnid bands (Hunnid bands) Contraband, contraband, contraband (Contraband) I got the plug in Oaxaca (Woah) They gonna find you like "blocka" (Blaow) Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, tell somebody America, I just checked my following list, and You go tell somebody You motherf*ckers owe me Grandma told me Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (Black man) Black man (1, 2, 3—get down) Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, tell somebody You go tell somebody Grandma told me, "Get your money" Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (Black man) Black man You just a black man in this world You just a barcode, ayy You just a black man in this world Drivin' expensive foreigns, ayy You just a big dawg, yeah I kenneled him in the backyard No, probably ain't life to a dog For a big dog Other Appearances *The song was released as a single and on the album 2019 GRAMMY© Nominees. *A clean version was released as a single. Gallery Images childish-gambino-screen-grab-e1544823217362.jpg chior.png Videos Childish Gambino - This Is America (Official Video) Childish Gambino - This Is America (Clean)|Clean version Trivia *The song became the 31st song to debut at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, becoming both Gambino's first number one and top ten single in the country. *The song won in all four of its nominated categories at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards: Record of the Year, Song of the Year, Best Rap/Sung Performance and Best Music Video. **This made Gambino the first hip-hop artist to win Record of the Year and Song of the Year, and "This Is America" the first rap song to win these awards. Category:Independent Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers